Oh, The Effects Tony Causes With a Simple Action
by miley-avril
Summary: What happens when the MCRT gets shipped over to LA because of Tony opening another infected letter.  Humor, slight romance.  not sure of pairings yet, but will include all characters from both teams.  Story's better  Lots of Tiva
1. Incoming!

**JUST AN IDEA I HAD…..**

**DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY HAVE US DO THIS, I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS IF WE'RE WRITING ON THIS, WE DON'T OWN IT, OTHERWISE WE'D BE PUTTING IT ON THE SHOW**

The three agents plus their liaison were sitting at their desks. They hadn't had a case in weeks, and it was summer. Unfortunately, Hetty had chosen the one location in LA without air-conditioning.

"Mr. Callen! Director's up on the screen!" Hetty called from upstairs. Callen got up and did his duty, happy to get a break from sitting at desks.

"Yes, Director Vance." Callen said, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Agent Callen, I apologize for the short notice, but I need to send the team from D.C. for a short visit. Agent Dinozzo opened another dangerous envelope, however this time he was smart enough to let Ms. Scuito open it in her safe chamber. We need to disinfect the building, so the MCRT is going to have to go to you. I feel as though your team will get along with Gibbs' well." Vance explained.

"I am more than happy to see them again, Director. We will be meeting a few more, right? Because Gibbs and McGee came to get Abby, so I think we'll be meeting two more." Callen asked.

"Yes, Agents David and Dinozzo."

"Okay. When do you think they'll arrive?" Callen asked.

"In a few hours." Director Vance said, then cut off. Callen walked down to tell the rest of the team the news.

"So?" Kensi asked.

"D.C.'s MCRT is coming for a little visit." Callen said.

"Is there a problem?" Kensi questioned again.

"No, just cleaning the building. Long story short, they'll be here in a few hours. Deeks may need introductions. Sam and I will do them." Callen said.

TWO HOURS LATER…

The unmistakable clomping and jingling of Abby Scuito signaled that that the visitors were now here.

"Abby, we're in here!" Callen called, not wanting here to get lost again.

"Oh, hey guys!" Abby said happily.

"Abby, that's what you said last time, and last time didn't go so well." Callen said.

"That's not funny, Callen!" Abby said, faking being annoyed, and punched his arm playfully. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva then walked in. Surprisingly, Dinozzo didn't stare at Kensi.

**OKAY, SO IF YOU WANT MORE, REVIEW!**


	2. It's About Time

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT, WISH I DID YADAYADAYADA**

After introductions were made, and they were shown around, Tony asked Ziva to go find a Chinese place with him. She agreed. Much to Tony's disliking, Ziva drove.

"I am surprised you haven't been staring at Kensi the whole time." Ziva said, smirking.

"Just because she's incredibly hot doesn't mean I want to date her." Tony said. Only he knew the real answer.

"Of course it does Tony, that's all you think about." Ziva said, looking away from the road going at dangerous speeds.

"Whoa, Ziva!" Tony screamed.

"Relax, Tony. I know that big rick? Almost hit us." Ziva said, finally looking back at the road, barely missing a tree this time.

"Rig Ziva, not rick. Just look at the road, will you." Tony said.

"Don't be such a baby Tony, my driving has improved since we first met. In fact, just the other day, McGee said I only broke 12 laws and had 4 traffic violations." Ziva said.

"That's your personal best?" Tony gulped.

"So what's up with Tony and Ziva?" Callen asked Gibbs. Callen was showing Gibbs the new best coffee shop.

"Ziva hasn't tried to shoot Tony since Rivkin, so I'd say that's an improvement." Gibbs said. The last time he had talked to Callen was when he left Ziva in Israel.

"Definitely an improvement. No, but I mean, Gibbs, just drop rule 12, okay? That was for you and Jenny. They aren't you and Jenny." Callen said as they took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Dinozzo's like me in some ways. Ziva's like Jenny was in some ways." Gibbs said, ignoring the pain he felt every time he spoke of Jenny.

"Come on Gibbs, let them try. Soon, if they're not meant to be, they'll break up." Callen said.

"Since when did you get all philosophical?" Gibbs said.

"I don't know. I'm just saying." Callen said, sipping his coffee.

Abby, Eric, and McGee were playing with OSP's toys.

"When Gibbs gets back, he's going to talk Vance into getting these. They're awesome!" Abby squealed. McGee just stood their with his mouth open in awe.

Ducky, Palmer, Sam, and Kensi were in the Gym.

"Ah, this is much better than ours. You're whole building, actually." Ducky said.

"Yeah, well Hetty likes to make sure we have everything we need. It's really fun, believe it or not. Sometimes we come down here just to climb to the top of the rock wall and jump. Of course we have the mats under us." Kensi added at Ducky's alarmed face.

"Isn't that, like, scary?" Palmer asked, looking the wall up and down.

"You ever been shot at?" Kensi asked.

"No." Palmer replied.

"Then for you it would be." Kensi said.

"Yeah, and it's fun to beat G at." Sam said

"That, too." Kensi said. Deeks came out of the locker room dressed in sweats.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were down here. Hi." Deeks said, looking at Ducky and Palmer.

"Hello. Are you Scottish?" Ducky asked seriously. Kensi, however, put a joke on that.

"Why, cause he looks like a Scottish Terrier?" Kensi said laughing.

"Hey!" Deeks said.

"Alright, you wanna go? Let's bring it in the ring." Deeks said in a fake gangster voice.

"Let me change first." Kensi said.

"Oh, it'll take an hour and a half for this." Deeks threw.

"Shut up, Deeks!" Kensi yelled. 2 minutes later, Kensi came out. They started the fight, and Kensi won easily.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"Yeah?" Deeks replied weakly.

"Not that it's much of a chance, but it's still a better chance of winning verbally." Kensi said, finally un-pinning him.

"We have Chinese food!" Tony yelled proudly as he burst through the door.

"Wow, find a short cut? It's never this short of a wait." G asked. Everyone had come back together after fifteen minutes, which was the agreed time.

"She drove." McGee said, knowing why it took such little time. The LA team looked a little confused, so Tony said,

"She's Israeli. And Gibbs, she's my girlfriend." Tony said, daring Gibbs to argue. Gibbs looked at Callen, and said,

"It's about time." Gibbs' team's jaws dropped open.


	3. Ziva Learns About Football

**I AM GOING TO ****ATTEMPT**** TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. SO, ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE, ASK ANYONE. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT, WISH I DID, OR NCIS AND NCIS LA WOULD BASICALLY JUST BE VISITING EACHOTHER ALL THE TIME ON THE SHOW.**

After the shock of Tony and Ziva dating and Gibbs saying it's alright had worn off, Hetty decided they should play a game.

"What game?" Abby asked.

"Well, there's a few choices. You guys are the guests, so you decide." Hetty said, looking towards Gibbs' team.

"Oo, oo, can we vote?" Abby squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, dear, you can." Hetty said very motherly. Callen, Deeks, Kensi, and Sam looked shocked.

"Yay!" Abby squealed, if even possible, louder.

"Ok, calm down. Each of my team has a favorite, so they're going to tell you what it is and then you can vote." Hetty said.

"Your team?" Callen questioned jokingly.

"I _am _your boss, Mr. Callen, aren't I?" Hetty said, back to her usual self.

"Yes." Callen said.

"Mine is racing up the rock wall." Sam said.

"I like capture the flag." Callen said.

"Duck, duck, goose. No, just kidding. Sparring." Deeks joked. Everyone laughed except for Gibbs and Hetty.

"Chess." Nate said.

"Personally, football." Kensi said.

"Two hand touch?" Tony asked.

"Tackle." Kensi said.

"Got it, everyone? Who wants to race up the rock wall?" Hetty asked.

"I have a question. What is chess, rock wall, capture the flag, and I am familiar with football." Ziva said.

"Ziva, they mean the tackle kind, not the soccer kind. So it's not the football you're thinking of." Tony explained.

"Oh. Do you get to trip people?"

"In a manner of speaking, you run them over." Hetty explained, wanting to get on with it.

"Oh. Ok, thank you." Ziva said.

"Rock climbing is like climbing up on rocks. It's harder than it sounds. Chess is a brain game, you'd probably win with your ninja skills, to answer your questions." Tony explained.

"Ok. Thanks." Ziva said, snuggling closer into him.

"Rock climbing?" Hetty asked. No one raised their hands.

"Okay, sorry Mr. Hanna. Capture the flag?" Hetty asked.

"What's that?" Ziva asked again.

"Each team hides a flag on their side, and guard it. You have to find the opposing team's flag without getting tagged, then you go to a fake jail, and stay there until another teammate tags you out of it. Once you find the flag, you have to bring it to your side." Tony explained.

"Easy." Ziva said.

"You can't touch them, Ziva. Or throw paperclips at them." Tony explained further.

"Urrgh." Ziva growled.

" Capture the flag?" Hetty asked. Abby raised her hand.

"Alright, two for capture the flag. Sparring?" Hetty asked. Ziva, and Gibbs raised their hands.

"It would be you two." Tony said, resulting in a finger to his ribs by Ziva.

"Okay, Chess?" Hetty said. McGee raised his hands. Dinozzo laughed, earning himself a head slap from Gibbs.

"Sorry, Boss. I won't apologize to McGoo, though." Tony said.

"And football?" Hetty asked. Tony, Ducky, and Palmer raised their hands.

"Football it is, congratulations Ms. Blye." Hetty said.

"I'm a team captain!" Kensi yelled right after Hetty had finished speaking.

"DC versus LA." Gibbs said.

"It's on." Callen said. Kensi,

Kensi, Sam, Nate, Callen, Eric, and Deeks were up against Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, Palmer, Abby, and McGee. Though McGee and Palmer didn't want to play, as well as Nate, they were forced to.

"Woohoo, go Ohio State!" Tony yelled, all pumped up as they took positions on the front lawn of the Mission.

"Ziva, only tackle, which means jump on them, ok? No hitting." McGee said, more nervous for Sam. She would probably end up trying to get him, and McGee had not doubt that she'd succeed.

"Alright." Ziva said annoyed. Clearly, she'd rather be sparring.

"And only people on your team, Ziva!" Palmer said nervously.

"Relax, Jimmy." Ziva said.

"LA's got it first, you chose the game." Callen said.

"Okay, who's your QB?" Tony asked.

"Me." Callen replied.

"Then it's on." Tony said. It ended up like this: Tony covered Callen, Kensi covered McGee, Sam covered Ziva, Eric covered Palmer, Gibbs covered Deeks (who figured out that Gibbs is scarier than Hetty), and Nate covered Abby.

**WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE GAME? SORRY, YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY, I KNOW I'M EVIL. REVIEWS WILL MAKE IT COME FASTER, THOUGH, SO REVIEW PLEASE J**


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY CAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Luckily, no one had gotten hurt. DC had won, and Callen was mad. Well, fake mad. He was just competitive.

"Hey, Eric, can we go play with all the cool stuff up there?" Abby said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, Abbs, I'll take you up." He and Abby looped arms and walked up the stairs.

"Sam, sparring mat- now." Callen demanded, needing to hit something.

"I'll come!" Ziva called, running to catch up. Tony followed her. He was finally able to date her, and he didn't want to miss a minute.

"Oo, me too." Kensi said, excited. Gibbs also went, intending on kicking Callen's butt. Or Hetty's. He had wanted Callen on his team, but Hetty had taken him first. Yet, they were still "friends". Unfortunately for Gibbs (or fortunately, that woman was unbelievable), Hetty did not join them. Once the 6 of them were down there, they decided they'd have championships. Tony had insisted that Gibbs and Ziva go at it. That would be the most interesting.

"Tony, if we are the best, then whoever we fight will lose, and we will eventually fight." Ziva explained, wanting to spar against Tony.

"Well, I want Sam." Callen declared.

"Hey! I wanted Sam." Kensi said.

"I want Tony." Ziva said, standing next to Tony.

"Ha ha! That leaves Kensi with Gibbs." Tony said in a sing-song voice.

"Callen and I first. We need Hetty to ref." Sam said.

"You can have me and Mr. Getz, Mr. Callen." Hetty said with Nate in tow.

"Everyone else was boring." Nate shrugged.

"Great. Let's start." Callen said, striding confidently onto the mat.

"Sam's gonna win." Kensi whispered to Tony.

"How do you know?" He whispered back.

"I beat Sam and Callen, but Sam's bigger. Callen can't flip him." Kensi explained.

"Ziva could beat him. And flip him, actually. She's 7 inches shorter than you." Tony said.

"You know her height? Now that's just creepy." Kensi said. They laughed lightly.

"Hey!" Callen said after Sam punched him.

"You said MMA!" Sam yelled back, twisting Callen's arm.

"Ow! Yeah, but not like some crazy thing I don't know!" Callen yelled back.

"MMA is mixed martial arts. Hence the mixed part. Any form can be used, regardless if your opponent is familiar with it or not." Sam said, pinning Callen to the mat. The spectators were laughing at the show that was before them. Even Gibbs seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Mr. Hanna won!" Hetty declared.

"Let's have Ziva and Tony go next." Nate said. Everyone knew how this was going to end. In about 20 seconds, Tony would be on the ground. When the match started, Callen started counting,

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7 oh! Ziva just almost killed Tony! Ziva won!"

"Congratulations, Ms. David. You two get off the mat." Hetty said.

"Poor Kensi." Tony said.

"Eh, she's tough. I don't think she'll get killed." Callen replied. Kensi had barely managed to dodge getting flipped, but got kicked in the stomach.

"Gibbs never kicks!" Tony said.

"It is MMA, my little hairy butt." Ziva said. The LA team looked at them funny.

"It's a long story." Tony said dismissively. Gibbs had Kensi in a "bear hug". Using her favorite go-to move, Kensi elbowed him repeatedly.

"What the crap!" She yelled when he didn't release his hold. It had always worked for her. Next, she resolved to kicking him in the shin. He let go slightly, but not enough. He really didn't think she'd get out, he really didn't. But she slipped _under_ his arms, and went around to kick his feet out from under him. He grabbed her wrist as he fell backwards, but she was a runner, and had the leg strength to keep her from going down as well.

"Ms. Blye, you won." Hetty said. The LA team had pride glistening in their eyes, but the DC team looked shocked.

"Did Gibbs-" said Tony

"Just get beaten-" McGee said. He had come down when he heard of the matches, and was curious.

"In a fight?" Ziva finished. They were all very surprised.

"Whoo Kens!" Callen said, using her nickname to show that she belonged to their team. Gibbs looked angry. He was walking by Tony.

"Hey Boss, it's-" Tony said, but got hit on the head. Ziva resisted the urge to smirk. She was the only one from the DC team. She had gone in fairly confident, and still was, but she had to watch out for Kensi more than she thought.

"Wait, how's this gonna work? A three person spar?" Callen asked.

"No, Deeks can just get a free ticket in. I want him." Kensi said, pulling her cell from her bag to call him.

"Ziva and Sam again." Callen said.

"This time, you can trip him, Z." Tony said. She leaned into him.

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW J**


	5. The Main Event

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. I JUST COMPLETELY FORGOT. I LITERALLY HAVE 10 STORIES GOING AT THE MOMENT. BUT, IF PEOPLE REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE THIS MORE OFTEN.**

**DON'T OWN EITHER OF THE NCIS'S.**

Sam and Ziva stepped into the ring, with every intention on beating the crap out of each other. And that was putting it lightly. Sam refused to lose again. For someone so _small_, she had a way of tackling people.

"Go!" Hetty yelled, signaling the start of the fight.

"This is gonna be close." Callen whispered to Tony.

"Very. But Ziva will win." Tony whispered back.

"I doubt it." Callen replied.

"I know she's little, but she has some serious power. And really intense skills. I still don't see how Kensi beat Gibbs." Tony said.

"Honestly, me either. Her go-to move didn't work. I guess cause he's old, maybe. She's 7 inches taller than Ziva." Callen said.

"I know, but Gibbs is Gibbs." Tony said.

"Yes, he is. Oo." Callen cringed as Sam's hand collided with Ziva's nose. That made Ziva angry, and she kicked Sam's legs, sadly for him, out from under him, and fell on the floor, and she was on top of him.

"Go, Z!" Tony yelled. Just then, Gibbs walked in.

"Good job, Ziver." He said. She smiled, and went back to Tony.

"How's your nose, sweet cheeks?" He asked, examining it.

"Fine, Tony." She said, pushing him off.

"Hey, Big Guy, it's ok." Callen teased, and Sam glared at him.

"Yeah, she's secretly a ninja." Tony joked.

"Hey! Don't go there!" Sam said forcefully, pointing his finger at Tony.

"Is Deeks coming?" Callen asked.

"No. He's too busy surfing." Kensi said.

"Well, then I guess it's Ziva and Kensi." Callen said.

"Hold on. I wanna get everyone for this." Nate said, sending a page out to everyone. 30 seconds later, Abby, Eric, and even Deeks, who was sopping wet, came running down the hall, eager to see the spectacle. Kensi and Ziva had mutual respect, and looked at each other.

"No pressure." Kensi joked quietly to the other woman as the walked over to the ring.

"I never quite got the intent of that saying." Ziva replied, getting in her stance.

"It's a kind of oxymoron." Kensi explained. "Oh, never mind." She said at Ziva's confused face.

"Ding!" Abby yelled, trying to mimic a bell. The women started circling each other, each trying to read the other. Each team betted for their own, except for Hetty and Gibbs, who bet there would be a tie. Kensi threw the first punch. She never really had much patience in a fight. Ziva easily dodged it, and tried to kick Kensi's stomach. Sensing she would do this, Kensi had taken a step back. Since Ziva was still regaining her center of balance after her botched kick attempt, Kensi took the opportunity to kick Ziva's legs out from under her. However, she didn't go down. They went like this for 5 minutes, every now and then getting punched or kicked, but shaking it off. There was a pre-determined time limit, which was 5 minutes, 15 seconds. Only Abby, Hetty, Nate knew it, because none of them were taking part in the competition.

"Ding!" Abby yelled loudly, and everyone except for Hetty and Gibbs looked around, shocked.

"That's not fair!" Tony yelled, handing 20 dollars each to Hetty and Gibbs.

"I knew we should've had them bet first." Callen mumbled. Ziva and Kensi walked off the mat, smiling. As long as they beat the guys, they really didn't care if they tied or lost to the other.

**LONGISH? OK, WELL, PLEASE REVIEW, I UPDATE FASTER ****J**


	6. Assault

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, READ MY PROFILE.**

**DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM.**

Everyone was in the bullpen, the sunlight streaming through.

"Boss, do we really have to go?" Tony whined.

"Yes, Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Can we come back and visit?" Abby asked.

"Of course, dear." Hetty said.

"Yeah, we can have an annual sparring contest." Deeks suggested. Sam glared at him.

"Or chess." McGee said.

"McWimpy." Tony mocked.

"You know I'd beat you. That's why you mock me." McGee said with confidence.

"Intellect doesn't matter, McGoo. All that really matters is physical strength, not mental strength." Tony said.

"Tony!" Abby yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow. But, it's good to have both." Tony said, rubbing his arm.

"Let's go, Timmy. I don't like this negativity." Abby said, attempting to drag McGee away.

"Abbs, we got a plane to catch." Gibbs said.

"Fine." Abby pouted, rolling her eyes.

"Nice seeing you again, Gibbs." Hetty said, shaking his hand.

"Any time, Hetty." Gibbs replied, then said, "Grab your luggage!"

"Ha! That's a good one, Boss." Tony said, getting the joke. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hetty, they keep assaulting me." Tony whined.

"Tough." Was all Hetty had to say to him. The LA team laughed.

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE STORY?**


End file.
